Chun-Li vs Snake Jailbird
Chun-Li vs Snake Jailbird is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-seventh DBX. Description Street Fighter vs The Simpsons! Anyone up for a game of cops and robbers? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Moe's Tavern - The Simpsons. Business as usual at Moe's, the winos were all passed out and Moe was cleaning out beer glasses, until he heard a rumbling sound from outside that was growing progressively louder. Suddenly, Snake Jailbird burst through the door on a motorcycle, handgun in hand. "Totally surprising entrance!" he announced, hopping off his bike and pointing the gun at Moe, who dropped the beer glass to the ground and raised his arms in surrender. "Hand over the money in the register right now. This is totally a robbery." he demanded. The door came flying open once more, this time it was Chun-Li who entered. "Don't even think about it." she said. Snake froze in place for a moment as Chun-Li approached him. As she went to disarm him, Snake fired his gun, which the street fighter anticipated, ducking to the side and forcing the gun out of his hands. HERE WE GO! Snake didn't take too kindly to this and headbutted Chun-Li in the face before slugging her with several hooks to the jaw. Chun-Li took the damage, but managed to raise her arms to defend herself from the onslaught. She swiftly planted her boot into Snake's gut, stopping his attacks for the moment. She then unleashed a Hyakuretsukyaku, kicking the robber multiple times in the chest in rapid succession. Within each strike, Snake uttered an "Ow!" before being punted towards the wall. As the Street Fighter approached to finish him off, Snake grabbed a nearby stool and slammed it into Chun-Li's chest, pushing her back. Snake stood back up and swung for his foe again, but Chun-Li used her acrobatics to dodge them, sweeping at Snake's legs with a kick. Snake jumped to dodge, but landed right into an uppercut, followed by several quick jabs to the midsection. Eventually, Snake grabbed Chun-Li's arm to halt the punishment before slipping behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck, squeezing tight. Chun-Li grabbed onto Snake's arm to try and pry herself free without much luck. "Come on, let's hear that snap!" Snake growled, squeeing harder. After a brief struggle, Chun-Li managed to jump on top of the counter and flip over Snake's head, dragging him to the ground. "Ow!" Snake yelled, but the street fighter quickly hoisted him into the air, pummeling away on him. She delivered a Spinning Bird Kick, which Snake blocked with his raised arms. He then grabbed a glass of Duff beer and hurled it into Chun-Li's face, blinding her. Snake then cracked his knuckles and punched Chun-Li in the face with devastating strikes, one of which broke her nose. Chun-Li backed away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and clutching her bleeding face. "Guess I have no choice..." she muttered, charging Ki energy to her hands, much to Snake's confusion. "Uh, what?" he asked. Chun-Li smirked and cast Kikoshou onto her opponent, trapping him in a vortex. Snake yelled in pain as he was engulfed by the attack, before dropping to the ground onto his back. "Oh, I am badly hurt..." he groaned, trying to crawl away slowly. Chun-Li stomped on his chest to keep him still, but a slight misjudgment soon became apparent as Snake's right arm quickly reached out to his side and he grabbed his handgun and pointed at the street fighter. Chun-Li couldn't react in time and Snake fired three bullets into her chest. The street fighter clasped her hands over her chest, eyes widening in horror. Snake wriggled free and grabbed a baseball bat, then proceeded to crack Chun-Li's skull with a powerful swing. Chun-Li dropped to the floor lifeless, and Snake coughed up a splatter of blood. "That was like, totally not cool." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights